


The Home Alone Affair

by ksturf



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Home Alone, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksturf/pseuds/ksturf
Summary: Napoleon Solo leaves for a solo mission, he gives his partner Illya Kuryakin the keys to his apartment so he can take care of his belongings.





	

Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin were in their office at U.N.C.L.E. HQ, when Napoleon asked Illya to watch over his apartment during the week because he had to go on one of his solo missions.

"Why are you giving me your keys, Napoleon?" Illya asked as Napoleon handed over his keys to his apartment.

"I want you to water my plants, and feed my fish while I'm gone."

"Who does this when we are both on missions?"

Napoleon looked away for a second, as if he was trying to look for some sort of an answer.

"...I guess some U.N.C.L.E. secretary I assume, everything seems to be alive when I get back?"

Illya sighed, he much rather be with Napoleon on his mission... or even with him in his apartment alone cuddled up on Napoleon's couch, against a warm fire... as they get closer, Napoleon strokes his chin and tilts his head, leaning in for a kiss... 

Illya drifted into his fantasy... but then snapped back when Napoleon clapped his hands in front of his face. "Earth to Illya!"

"Sorry, Napoleon."

"That's alright, so you promise to stay at my apartment?"

" _Da_ , and be careful. I know it's hard when I'm not there having your back."

Napoleon patted Illya's shoulder and gripped it tightly. "I will miss you too, _tovarisch_."

Illya frowned as Napoleon left the office, "Oh Napo..."

Later that day, Illya dropped off Napoleon at the airport, Napoleon waved from the plane and Illya waved back. " _I'll miss my Napoleon_ ", Illya rolled his eyes at himself " _his_ " Napoleon? But it was true. He loved him and there was nothing he could say or do. Illya tossed the keys up in the air and caught them. "I guess I better check up on Napoleon's apartment." 

Illya went to his place first to pack a little suitcase. He might as well stay at Napoleon's while he was on a mission, right? Illya didn't have any plants or a pet (a cat in the future of course, but not right now.). It didn't take long for Illya to get to Napoleon's place. It was the floor above his. _I am being so ridiculous right now...I could stay in my own apartment and check up on Napoleon's place every few days... yet it seemed like he wanted me to stay at his place?_ Illya shrugged and decided to go with his original plan of staying at Napoleon's. Illya unlocked the door and smelled the air. Bay rum. Napoleon's go to cologne. Even if Napoleon wasn't here, the place smelled like him and it was delightful. Illya sat his suitcase next to the couch. He didn't want to make himself too comfortable by sleeping in Napoleon's bed. _But oh, I want to so much, would be even better if a certain American was there, holding me close to his bare chest..._ Illya shook his head and checked on one of the plants.

Illya got the small watering can from underneath the kitchen sink and walked into the living room. He looked at the big Dracaena plant in the corner and looked at it suspiciously, the soil felt dry, yet the plant looked very healthy. He touched the leaves. Illya chuckled.

 _"Plastic, Napoleon? Really?"_ No wonder the plants always survived while Napoleon and himself went on long month missions. They weren't even _real._ Illya looked at the other plants, and it was the same deal. All fake. He dumped the water in the sink and placed the watering can back under. "Now what about those fish?" Illya looked around and saw the tank. It was a beautiful tank full of little decorations for the fish. But no fish in sight.

"Maybe they are hiding?" He sprinkled some fish food into the tank, and it sank right to the bottom. Illya cursed.

_"God dammit Napoleon. You don't even have any fish."_

Illya was angry at first, but then chuckled. _"Maybe... do you think Napoleon wanted me to stay here because his apartment has more security than mine?"_ Napoleon was a higher rank than Illya at U.N.C.L.E. and the agency had more protection surrounding his flat. Illya shook his head. " _Nyet_ , but... maybe? Does Napoleon have the same feelings for me as I do of him?" 

Night fell as Illya ate his tv dinner and tuned in to _The Andy Griffith Show_ for a bit of a laugh. "Law enforcement must be simple in a small town." He mused to himself, he then fell asleep in a green blanket from Napoleon's closet. It was comforting how it smelled like him. Illya woke up to the sound of the TV announcing: _"This concludes our broadcasting day, goodnight!"_. Illya felt a bit cold. He looked in the corner of his eye and saw Napoleon's bedroom door wide open. Calling his name.

_"Cuddle inside me, Illyusha~"_

The room was beckoning him in Napoleon's voice almost like a siren...

"I must be getting a fever." 

But it was working. As if he was hypnotized, Illya undressed and climbed into Napoleon's bed. He smelled Napoleon all over the bed, even more so than the rest of the apartment. Fresh. _Eau de Napoleon._

Illya took off some sheets, and looked down seeing his erect penis below him. Even the scent of Napoleon turned him on. He wished Napoleon was there to take care of this problem, but that was only in his fantasies. _"Would it be wrong to masterbate in my partner's bed while he's away?"_ His hand was already doing the work as he pondered this decision. He stroked his cock slowly at first, but the aroma of Napoleon surrounded him, and he started to stroke faster, biting his lower lip. He started to scream out Napoleon's name. "NAPOLEON! _OH, NAPOLEON._ " Illya started to press his face against Napoleon's pillow harder to feel the presence of Napoleon. _"NAPO...NAPOLEON!"_

Illya felt like he was just about to come when he felt another hand reaching down at his about-to-come cock stroking it gently with smooth hands. Illya then felt pressure on his face, as another head laid upon it. His eyes darted to the figure. It was Napoleon Solo. 

_"Napo?"_

Napoleon moved his arm to the other side of Illya's face, Illya was now surrounded in nothing but Napoleon's warm embrace. 

"Illyusha."

Napoleon guided Illya's face to his lips as they kissed, Napoleon's other hand now making the finishing touches as Illya comed all over his hand, and Illya moved over to face Napoleon.

"Are you real?"

"Yes. I was hoping you were going to be here."

"But why Napoleon? Why are you back so early? And why did you send me here knowing those plants were fake and the fish were non-existent?"

"I made that excuse... to invite you over here. Everything was a lie. I didn't want to lie to you Illya, but I didn't know how else to get you here."

"...well it was quite amusing."

Napoleon chuckled and kissed Illya again, "I love you, Illya. And I see you feel the same way."

"I love you too, blockhead. Even if you have a functioning fish tank with no fish." Illya mused as he petted the cleft on Napoleon's chin with his thumb.

"I see you still have your sense of humour." Napoleon moved his fingers through Illya's hair. "You don't know how long I've wanted you in my arms."

" _Da,_ I know."

Illya snuggled into Napoleon's chest, just like in his dreams. And now his fantasies are now his reality. 

~The End.


End file.
